Musuhku, Sahabatku, Pacarku
by Fira.Shera-Chan.37
Summary: Sasuke menggunakan identitas palsunya dengan marga Hatake dan Sakura menggunakan marga Senju. Mereka dilatih untuk saling melawan, namun mereka bersahabat. bahkan punya rasa suka satu sama lain./For Savers Contest: BanjirTomatCeri III/AU/Warning:rada gaje typo/


_**BanjirTomatCeri III 2013**_

_**Naruto fict**_

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Title : Musuhku, Sahabatku, Pacarku**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Romance**_

_**Warning : Gaje tingkat akut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading guys..**_

* * *

Teettt.. Teett..

Semua murid Konoha High School pun keluar dari kelas karena telah berakhirnya pelajaran sebagai tanda libur musim panas. Semua siswa ribut merencanakan hari liburnya dan ada yang merencanakan untuk mengikuti kelas musim panas. Tapi tidak untuk dua sejoli yang terkenal di sekolah itu. Sakura Senju, gadis yang terkenal karena kecantikan dan kecerdasannya. Dia memang terlihat malas dan tomboy, tetapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan untuknya sebagai murid tepintar ketiga di sekolah itu. Dan Sasuke Hatake sang jenius nan tampan yang bisa membuat semua gadis terpesona kecuali Sakura yang selalu menganggapnya biasa saja.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau akan berlibur ke mana? Boleh ku tahu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna kuning pucat.

"Aku tak ke mana-mana. Hanya di rumah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Benarkah? Aku juga seperti itu.. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama Sasuke-kun?" goda gadis itu.

"Maaf.. Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku. Tolong jangan mengusikku." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura melongo melihat sikap Sasuke yang entah sudah beratus kali cuek terhadap gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal yang baik.

"Hei Sasuke.. Kau tak kasihan dengan mereka eh? Mereka kan bicara baik-baik padamu. Kenapa kau dingin sekali?" tanyaku.

"Kau sama cerewetnya dengan mereka Saku.. Hari ini aku ingin cepat pulang. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Keluh Sakura.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya. Kalian cerewet. Sekarang jawab aku." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa aku harus bersahabat dengan laki-laki ini, Tuhan? Aku juga ingin pulang. Tsunade baa-chan sudah menungguku." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Owh.. Pulanglah segera kalau begitu. Kita akan bertemu beberapa hari setelah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sakura.

Mereka menuju mobil mereka masing-masing. Sasuke mengendarai mobil hitamnya dan Sakura dengan mobil merh maroon-nya. Arah menuju rumah mereka berlawanan. Namun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak TK. Tapi TK mereka pun berbeda.

Flashback ON.

"Aduh.." ringis Sakura saat terjatuh dari ayunan yang dimainkannya.

"Nona baik-baik saja?" tanya penjaga Sakura.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. Sedikit berdarah.." jawab Sakura yang meperlihatkan lututnya yang mengalir darah.

"Ini. Kau bisa pakai sapu tanganku untuk membersihkannya." Ucap seorang anak lelaki.

"Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura saat menerima sapu tangan bocah laki-laki di depannya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Namamu?"

"Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sasuke.. Ayo kita pulang.. Waktunya kau belajar." Ujar pemuda dengan maskernya.

"Yah.. Baiklah. Sakura. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura bersama penjaganya.

Flashback OFF.

Sakura POV

Aku memacu mobilku menuju rumah. Tentunya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Sesampainya di mansion. Aku pun mengklakson sehingga pintu gerbang terbuka. Secepat kilat aku memarkir mobilku di bawah pohon yang sama dengan namaku.

"Tadaima, Tsunade baa-chan.." ucapku.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan... Bagaimana? Kalian sudah libur 'kan? Kau ikut kelas musim panas?" tanya wanita paruh baya namun masih sangat cantik untuk umurnya.

"Aku tidak mengikuti kelas musim panas. Aku malas. Aku ingin berlatih saja. Sudah cukup lama. Apa lagi ayah dan ibu bilang mendekati akhir musim mafia keluargaku akan melawan musuh bebuyutan kami, Uchiha.. Jadi aku benar-benar berlatih hingga hari itu.." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kau sangat bersemangat yah Sakura. Ayah dan Ibumu ada di dalam.. Mereka baru saja tiba. Dengan mobil keluarga senju tentunya. Kalau menggunakan mobil keluargamu, akan ketahuan nantinya." Jelas Tsunade.

"Ehm.. Kalau begitu aku akan menemui mereka.. Dah.." Ucapku dan berlari memasuki mansion yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

"Ayaaaahhh.. Ibuuu.. Kalian di dalam 'kan? Sudah sangat lama tak bertemu kalian.." teriakku sambil mencari keadaan mereka.

"Sakura-chan. Ibu kangen.. Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Ibu dengar kau salah satu anggota karate di sekolah. Benar?" tanya Ibu yang memelukku.

"Iya.. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan ekting untuk berpura-pura sebagai pemula. Aku hanya menggabungkan dasar latihanku dengan karate yang ada di sekolah." Ujarku.

"Owh.. Jadi begitu yah.. Anak ayah sangat mandiri. Kau siap penyerangan nanti?" tanya Ayah.

"Yapz.. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Hehehe." Jawabku.

"Bagus. Kau sangat manja kalau bersama kami. Tapi di luar kau sangat tomboy." Ujar Ibuku mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku kan jarang bertemu kalian.. Masa' aku tak boleh bermanja-manja dengan kalian? Nggak seru.." cibirku.

"Hahaha.. Kau itu sudah besar Sakura.." balas kedua orang tuaku bersamaan.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Aku pun pamit untuk mengikuti latihanku.

Sakura POV end.

Sasuke POV

Aku sudah sampai di rumah. Kakashi-senpai sudah menungguku. Enth latihan apa yang akan diberikannya padaku.

"Sasuke, kakakmu datang. Tamui dia terlebih dulu. Dia di utus ayahmu." Ujar Kakashi saat aku memasuki mansion.

"Hn." Responku seperti biasa.

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong mansion yang menghubungkan ke ruangan-ruangan.

"Sasuke? Itukah kau?" panggil seseorang yang tak salah lagi adalah Itachi.

"Hn. Ada apa kau diutus ke mari? Bukankah kau sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya? Kali ini kan ayah tak turun di medan. Jadi kaulah yang harus turun." Tanyaku dengan sedikit penjelasan.

"Hn. Aku di suruh memberikanmu ini." Ucap Itachi sambil memberikan sebilah pedang padaku.

"Untuk apa ini? Aku kan sudah punya pedang milikku yang sudah lama aku pakai." Jawabku.

"Yang biasanya kau pakai itu bukanlah milikmu yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah milikmu. Aku dan ayah menukarnya saat kau dikirim ke tempat ini." Jelas Itachi.

"Owh. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan berlatih dengan pedangku yang ini." Ujarku dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke POV end.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sesuai dengan janji mereka. Mereka bertemu di salah satu cafe andalan mereka. Sasuke yang tiba lebih dulu mulai merasa bosan.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke.. Aku hampir lupa.. Hehe.." ucap Sakura yang datang dengan peluhnya.

"Hm. Kau yang memintaku datang sebulan lalu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Kau harus menanggapi ini dengan kepala dinginmu.. Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Hem.. Tapi yang memerlukan pendinginan itu kau, Saku.. Kau seperti orang yang baru saja berlari 100 kali keliling lapangan sepak bola. Minumlah dulu.." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura pun menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk minum terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tak kupercayai dari dirimu." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga. Apakah itu adalah nama?" tanya Sasuke yang to the point.

"Eh? Kau tahu? Hem.. Nama.. Yapz.. Nama aslimu siapa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau seperti bukan berasal dari keluarga Hatake?" tanya Sakura memojokkan.

"Bagini saja. Tulis nama aslimu di kertas ini. Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu kita bertukar kertas. Kau setuju?" jelas Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura tanda setuju.

Mereka pun menuliskan nama mereka. Dan mereka menukarkannya. Ekspresi terkejut tak hilang dari wajah mereka.

"U-Uchiha?" ucap Sakura yang sangat terkejut.

"Haruno?" ucap Sasuke yang beusaha tetap datar.

"Ja-Jadi.. Apa mungkin kita.. Akan.." ucap Sakura terputus.

"Tidak.. Justru kitalah yang seharusnya membuat kedua keluarga kita berbaikan. Kau setuju?" pikir Sasuke cepat.

"Berbaikan? Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin kita bisa melakukan itu.. Kau ingin membuatku melawan kehendak kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa. Ayahku pernah tanpa sengaja mengatakan padaku cara berbaikannya. Kita harus melawan semua orang yang turun di medan nanti. Dan Itachi kakakku menjadi lawanku jika aku memang menghendaki perdamaian. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa orang tuamu yang turun ke medan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah santainya.

"Aku harus melawan Sasori nii-san? Itu maksudmu? Aku tak mau.. Bagaimana pun juga, Aku akan mengikuti kemauan orang tuaku, Sasuke.." ujar Sakura.

"Yah.. Terserah padamu saja.. Jika kau berubah pikiran. Katakan saja padaku. Dan mengenai keluargamu.. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tahu. Aku lebih pjenius darimu Sakura.. Jangan lupakan itu.." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang memandang rendah dirinya pun segera keluar dari cafe itu. Sakura tak menginginkan persahabatannya bersama Sasuke hancur karena keluarga mereka. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahnya?

Sakura pun lngsung pergi menuju tempat istirahat rahasianya. Di mana tak ada seorang pun yang tahu selain Sasori. Dengan kecepatan mobil yang terbilang sangat cepat tentunya. Sesampainya, dia memasukkan password untuk memasukinya. Setelah masuk ke dalam markasnya yang bisa di bilang markas Sasori juga, ia cukup terkejut melihat Sasori yang menunggunya bersama dengan pedang beracun miliknya.

"Sakura.. Kau dari mana eh? Menemui Uchiha itu?" tanyanya.

"S-Sasori nii-chan.. K-Kenapa k-kau bisa tahu?" ucap Sakura.

"Yah.. Kau lupa? Sepatu yang kau pakai.. Itu sepatu pemberianku.. Itu ada pelacaknya. Dan kau lupa aku seorang hacker? Aku bisa mengambil alih CCTV yang ada di cafe itu. Dan aku bisa mendengar percakapan kalian dari alat pelacak itu. Itu rancanganku." Jelas Sasori yang mendekati Sakura.

"J-Jadi.. Apakah Sasori nii-chan akan membunuhku? Sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ehm.. Akan ku pikirkan Saku.. Asal kau tak melakukan hal yang berlebihan lagi.. Kau hampir terkecoh dengan otak jenius anak itu. Dia bahkan sudah cukup mendapat informasi tentang dirimu. Sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" kata Sasori panjang lebar.

"Aku.. Minta maaf. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan ini dari ayah dan ibu.." Pintaku.

"Sakura.. Seharusnya kau sadar diri.. Di keluarga kita, siapa yang tekuat.. Aku pergi dulu.." pamit Sasori.

Sakura terlihat shock. Ia mulai frustasi. Sedang akhir musim panas mungkin hanya ada di depan matanya saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sasuke.. Kenapa kita dalam keluarga yang seperti ini?" ucap Sakura yang khawatir dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil i-phone miliknya dan menatap wallpaper miliknya yang terpambang jelas fotonya bersama Sasuke.

"Apa aku menyukaimu Sasuke? Hatiku mengatakan untuk mendukungmu. Tapi lingkunganku mengatakan untuk mengikuti kehendak ayah dan ibu. Aku harus memilihmu atau orang tuaku?" tanya Sakura yang mengalirkan air matanya.

"Tidak.. Aku harus berlatih sekarang. Keputusan itu akan ku tetapka saat di medan." Ujar Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Sasuke juga menuju ke tempat pribadinya, memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk Sakura, gadis yang disebutnya sebagai sahabatnya namun dicintainya.

"Aku akan menunggu keputusannya. Apapun itu, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Tegasnya.

Dua orang sahabat yang hanya bisa terhubung dengan ikatan batin mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan jalan mereka sendiri. Menjauh dari pengaruh keluarga mereka. Maupun pengaruh mereka satu sama lain. Berlatih di tempat di mana hanya ada diri mereka dan potensi mereka.

Hari-hari berlalu, potensi mereka masing-masing menjadi yang terbaik dalam keluarga mereka. Tak ada yang dapat menghadapi mereka. Walaupun mereka berlatih di tempat berbeda. Namun tekad mereka yang sebenarnya saling terhubung. Hingga hari yang di tunggu-tunggu kedua keluarga besar itu datang.

Sasuke POV

Aku sudah siap mental dan fisikku. Apa pun keputusan Sakura, aku sudah siap. Melawan keluargaku ataukah melawan keluarga Sakura. Apa pun itu, aku sudah siap.

Tiba-tiba i-phone milikku berdering.

"Hn?"

"Kau di mana Sasuke? Kami dalam perjalanan ke medan. Kau terlalu lama berlatih kau tahu.." omel Itachi.

"Hn. Aku tahu. Aku tak jauh dari medan perang kita. Aku akan datang tapat waktu." Ucapku meyakinkan kakakku satu-satunya itu.

"Baiklah.. ku tunggu di sana.." jawabnya dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Merepotkan.." ujarku.

Aku pun bersiap-siap menuju ke tempat yang kami sebut medan perang. Lebih tepatnya, kami pergi ke sebuah reruntuhan yang tak jauh dari tempat pribadiku. Aku pun hanya melacak keberadaan mereka. Karena tempat itu sendiri sudah kupersiapkan sendirian.

Terlihat 2 kelompok dari keluarga yang berbeda. Yang satunya memakai baju hitam dan yang satunya lagi baju merah maroon. Kupertajam pengelihatanku.

"Sakura? Tidak ada? Di mana dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?" tanyaku dan segera pergi menuju medan.

Aku memacu mobilku secepat mungkin dan memarkirnya di tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau siapa pun selain aku. Aku memerhatikan kedua kelompok itu. Belum ada yang bergerak untuk saling menyerang. Sampai seorang gadis yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan mobilnya di tengah-tengah dua kelompok itu. Aku yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah medan.

"Kenapa belum di mulai? Apa lagi yang ditunggu? Hn?" tanya gadis bersurai soft pink yang kukenal dengan nama Sakura.

"Belum.. Kita tunggu satu orang lagi.." jawab Sasori yang menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Sasuke maksudmu? Tanpa Sasuke pun aku bisa mengalahkan kalian." Ujar Itachi dengan santai.

"Kalian? Maksudmu aku dan nii-chan? Kau bercanda.." ujar Sakura.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu Sakura? Kita bertarung bersama.." ucap Sasori setengah emosi.

"Maaf nii-chan.. Aku tidak menghendaki itu.. Aku hanya sebagai penonton di sini." Ujar Sakura yang massih sempat kudengar saat aku tiba di medan.

"Itu Sasuke-sama!" teriak salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku.. Sama seperti Sakura.. Hanya menonton.. Kalau kalian tidak terima, lawan saja kami. 2 kelompok melawan 2 orang. Bagaimana? Menarik?" tantangku.

Sasuke POV end.

Entah emosi yang sebesar apa yang memakan hati Sasori dan Itachi untuk melawwan saudara mereka sendiri. Seakan mereka tak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang menghalangi perang itu. Perang yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu untuk membuktikan keluarga terkuat.

Sasori berlari menyerang Sakura yang sedang duduk santai di atas mobilnya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sakura menghindar dan berusaha untuk tidak membalas serangan nii-channya.

"Lawan aku, Sakura. Kau yang memutuskan itu.." ujar Sasori di tengah adu pukulnya dengan sang adik.

"Aku tidak mau.. Bagaimana pun juga kau nii-chan ku." Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Tapi sayang kau sudah bukan imouto-ku lagi, Sakura." Ucap Sasori sembari menebas pedangnya dan mengenai lengan Sakura.

"Kuso! Tanganku tidak bisa bergerak." Umpat Sakura saat tangannya terkena sabetan pedang Sasori yang beracun.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukaan Saku? Menyerah saja.." ucap Sasori.

Sakura menancapkan suntik di sekitar lukanya itu.

"Apa itu? Penawar racun?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya. Aku sudah lama meneliti racun buatanmu itu nii-chan. Gomen ne. Tapi dari sekarang, aku tak segan-segan untuk melawanmu." Ucap Sakura dan mulai menyerang Sasori dengan Katana-nya.

Perang antar saudara soft pink dan red devil pun tak terhindari. Pedang dan katana saling beradu. Lain halnya dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Pedang saling beradu diantara keduanya. Dengan kekuatan sang kakak yang cukup lebih unggul dari sang adik.

"Apa maksudmu mengambil keputusan itu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tenang namun terdengar membunuh.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku untuk melindungi orang yang kucintai dan berusaha dengan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya 'kan? Itulah yang saat ini kulakukan." Jawab Sasuke yang masih tetap fokus dengan pertarungannya.

Kedua bersaudara dengan marga Uchiha itu pun menjauh satu sama lain untuk mengisi tenaga mereka yang sama-sama terkuras.

"Kau menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Itachi dengan nafas yang sedikit kelelahan menghadapi adiknya sendiri.

"Kau akan tau. Aku tak ingin hidup dengannya dalam keadaan keluarga yang seperti ini. Jadi biarkan aku mengakhiri ini, Itachi." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyerang Itachi.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Itachi sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk menahan serangan Sasuke.

'Anak ini.. Sudah mulai berpikir dewasa eh?' batin Itachi.

'Apa yang akan dipikirkan Itachi setelah aku bicara seperti tadi. Betapa bodohnya aku bicara seperti itu..' batin Sasuke.

Suara pedang beradu berada di segala sudut tempat perang. Banyak korban dari dua keluarga tersebut yang sudah terkapar. Dan Sasori adalah salah satunya.

"S-Sakura.. K-Kau ingin membunuhku? Silahkan saja.. Aku siap kau bunuh. Maaf.. Aku terpancing emosiku.." ujar Sasori yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Tidak.. Aku yang minta maaf. Kau harus bertahan, nii-chan.." ucap Sakura yang mulai menyesal.

"Kau masih menganggapku nii-chan mu? Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Kau terlalu baik, Saku.. ra.." ucap Sasori terputus-putus saat merasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Nii-chan.. Bertahanlah.. Hiks." ujar Sakura yang mulai menagis.

"Pergilah Sakura.. Uhuk.. Kau wujudkanlah tujuanmu.." ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah.. Asal kau janji kau akan baik-baik saja, nii-chan." Pinta Sakura yang menoba menahan tangisnya.

"Ya." Jawab singkat Sasori.

Sakura yang mendengar itu pun berlari mencari keberadaan sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Melewati tengah-tengah pertempuran. Berusaha untuk menghindar dari tebasa pedang orang lain. Dan mata emerald miliknya pun mendapat dua saudara Uchiha yang sama-sama terkapar di tanah. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura dan segera berlari secepat mungkin mendekati 2 orang itu.

"Sasuke.. Itachi-san.. Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura panik.

"S-Sakura.. K-Kenapa kau ke mari? B-Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sekarat.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan kakakku, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan mati 'kan? Bagian mana yang terluka? Aku bisa mengobatinya.." tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Entah. M-Mungkin luka dalam. Tapi sekarang ini, kau harus berikan penawar racun pada Itachi. Dia terkena pedangnya sendiri tadi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Eh? B-Baiklah.." ucap Sakura yang takut-takut menyentuh Itachi.

"Tak usah takut. Itachi sudah tahu kau.. Percayalah.." ujar Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh Itachi dan menyuntikkan penawar racun ke tubuh Itachi yang terluka. Itachi yang melihat wajah Sakura tersenyum yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Itachi.. Itu dia.. Gadis yang kumaksud.. Sakura Haruno.." ucap Sasuke yang sudah duduk tak jauh dari Itachi dan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi dari keluarga Haruno ya? Baguslah. Akhirnya keluarga kita bisa bekerja sama lagi. Aku sudah lelah menjadi musuh sahabatku sendiri. Arigatou, Sasuke.." ucap Itachi yang berusaha bangun dan mencari Sasori.

Kini sisa 2 remaja dengan kejeniusan yang berbeda dan gender yang berbeda saling menatap. Saling mengirimkan isyarat tanda khawatir pada satu sama lain. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang menahan sakit di perutnya dan Sassuke yang melihat Sakura yang terkena tebasan-tebasan pedang di lengannya.

"Jadi.. Apa selanjutnya? Dan apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu pada Itachi huh?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Tak ada rencana selanjutnya Sakura.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke wajah Sakura.

"Di tengah perang seperti ini kau bicara seperti itu? Kau bercanda, Sasuke.." tepis Sakura.

"Aku tidak bercanda.. Aku.. Serius.." ujar Sasuke.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku? Iya 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. Aku tahu.. Tapi.. Aku sudah lama menyembunyikan perasaaanku, Sakura. Sebentar lagi, Ayah dan Ibu kita akan tiba di tempat ini. Semua sudah kurencanakan. Hanya menunggu saja." Ujar Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Sakura padanya.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian mencari tempat untuk beristirahatnya. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, semua orang sudah tidak mampu untuk bertempur. Semua sudah terkapar. Hanya Itachi dan Sasori yang saling membantu yang dapat dilihatnya.

"Sahabat eh? Jadi.. Nii-chan dan Itachi-san.. Bersahabat? Berarti banyak yang tersiksa dengan perang ini? Sedangkan aku, aku yang sudah jelas tahu perasaan Sasuke terhadapku tapi tak menghargainya sebagaimana perasaanku padanya hanya mengucapkan kebohongan dan membuat Sasuke lebih tersiksa? Apa bedanya aku dengan seorang pembunuh?" ujar Sakura sambil menahan tangis dan mengepalkan tanganya.

"Aku.. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kedua orang tua kami.. Ta.. Harus. Tak ada yang boleh tersiksa. Ya.. Pasti.." ucap Sakura dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sakura yang semakin jauh dan jauh.

"Apa perasaanmu padaku hanya sebagai sahabat, Sakura? Tak adakah ruang untukku? Untuk orang yang selalu berada di sampingmu? Tak tahu kah kau aku selalu menolak para gadis untukmu?" gumam Sasuke.

Lain hal dengan kedua orang tua dari dua keluarga tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan kiriman video dari komputer Sasuke yang mengirim secara otomatis, mereka mengadakan pertemuan. Pertemuan itu berlangsung di sebuah markas keluarga Uzumaki. Dengan mobil yang senada dengan warna kebanggaan masing-masing keluarga, mereka pun bertemu.

"Kizashi Haruno.. Dan Mebuki Haruno.. Kalian sudah lihat ulah anak kita?" ucap Fugaku Uchiha, Ayah dari Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku sudah lihat.. Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya 'kan? Kalau anak keturunan kita masih ingin melanjutkan permusuhan, maka kita tetap bermusuhan.. Tapi kalau seperti ini caranya? Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan anakku, Sakura.." ujar Kizashi.

"Ayaahhh.." teriak seorang gadis yang turun dari mobilnya.

"Itukah anakmu, Mebuki? Walau dia gadis, tapi dia kuat juga." Ujar Mikoto.

"S-Sakura? Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Bukankah kau ada di.." tanya Mebuki yang terputus saat mencoba menghampiri anak satu-satunya itu.

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku mencintai Sasuke... Aku menyukainya.. Sebenarnya.. Sasuke Hatake.. Sasuke Hatake yang kusebut-sebut itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.. Dia.. Dia.. Hiks.."

"Sakura.. Kau mencintainya? Kenapa? Bukankah dia musuhmu? Bukankah kau berperang untuk keluarga kita?" tanya Mebuki dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf.. Aku ke sana untuk melanggar perjanjian kalian.. Agar bisa berdamai.. Kalian.. Bukan.. Salah satu anggota keluarga kalian harus melawan anggota keluarga kalian sendiri 'kan? Yah.. Aku melakukannya.. Bersama dengan Sasuke.. Kami melawan kakak kami sendiri.. Terima kasih membuat kami melawan mereka.." ujar Sakura yang menahan tangisnya.

"Lalu, di mana Sasuke? Kalau kau mencintanya? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Mikoto dari kejauhan.

"Aku.. Aku sudah menyakitinya.. Menyakiti perasaannya.. Maaf.. Jadi.. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.. Maaf.. Tapi.. Sasuke.. Dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.. Jika kami menjadi sepasang kekasih? Apa yang kalian para orang tua lakukan? Apa kalian masih menentang itu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kami akan mewariskan perusahaan kami kepada kalian dan sisanya terserah kalian. Kami akan setuju apa pun keputusannya..Bagaimana Kizashi? Menarik bukan?" ujar Fugaku.

"Yah. Kami senddiri korban dari orang tua kami. Jadi.. Maaf sudah membuat kalian terlibat.." ucap Kizashi yang memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menangis bahagia. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke saat mendengar semua itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim panas yang berat bagi dua remaja Konoha High School yang belum bertemu setelah pertempuran yang tersembunyi dari masyarakat Konoha itu, memang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh keduanya. Sakura yang dikenal masih dengan marga Senju dan Sasuke yang masih dikenal dengan marga Hatake terpaksa harus mengurus semuanya lagi di kantor.

Dari arah yang berbeda. Mata emerald dan mata onyx bertemu. Spontan wajah putih bagaikan porselen Sakura tiba-tiba memerah bagaikan buah kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hah? T-Tidak.. Aku t-tidak k-kenapa-kenapa.. Kau mau ada urusan apa ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Mengurus namaku. Susah sekali kalau sudah pernah memalsukan marga. Padahal yang mengurusnya Itachi dengan segala akalnya. Tapi kenapa jadi aku yang harus mengurus perbaikannya?" keluh Sasuke yang langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Masuklah." Jawab Kepala Sekolah dari dalam ruangan.

Sakura yang masih cukup jauh dari pintu ruangan dengan langkah sigap langsung berpindah ke samping Sasuke untuk megurus semuanya bersama.

"Ada urusan apa kalian ke ruanganku?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Anu.. Anda pasti kenal dengan Akasuna Sasori.." ucap Sakura.

"Dan Itachi Uchiha." Lanjut Sasuke cepat.

"Owh.. Mengenai marga? Hm.. Aku sudah tau itu sejak awal.. Sisa kalian saja yang memberitahukan teman-teman kalian.." ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Benarkah? Hem.. Syukur dech.." ucap Sakura.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kami dengan bangganya bilang 'Teman-teman.. Nama kami sebenarnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.. Maaf yah..' Tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lebay pada perumpamaannya.

"Benar.. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kurenai sensei akan mengurusnya. Silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian." Perintah Kepala Sekolah.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berpamitan dan segera menuju ke kelas mereka. Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dua remaja ini tak saling bicara sama sekali. Sakura terlalu gugup untuk bicara. Sedangkan Sasuke? Tentu memang dia tidak biasa banyak bicara.

"Oi! Sasuke! Lama kita tak jumpa.. Apa kabar?" ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabriknya bagaikan durian.

"Hn. Seperti yang kau lihat.." ujar Sasuke sebagai respon.

"Hey Teme! Siapa gadis yang di sampingmu itu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya.." tanyanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu-.." ucap Sasuke terputus.

"Halo! Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Namamu siapa?" tanya anak itu yang bernama Naruto.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Naruto yang mendapat respon itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahahahaha.. Aku teman bukan.. Sahabat Sasuke.. Aku sudah lama tinggal di Amerika. Baru kembali sekarang. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau punya sahabat lain, Sasuke? Kenapa tak pernah cerita?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mau cerita dan mau mengenalkannya? Dia itu mulai tinggal di Amerika sebelum kita bertemu dulu. Dan dia kembali hanya sekali setiap 3 tahun. Dan hanya dalam waktu 2 hari. Dan saat itu kau selalu sedang pergi ke luar kota juga bersama Sasori." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku tak digubris.." keluh Naruto.

"Eh? Bukan begitu.. Hehehehe.. Namaku Sakura Haruno.." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura? Haruno? Anak paman Kizashi?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Kau sudah kenal 'kan? Sana-sana.." usir Sasuke.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Teme? Dia kan sahabatmu.. Bukan pacarmu.. Iya 'kan, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terdiam tanpa kata.

"Eh.. N-Naruto.. Masalahnya, aku dan Sasuke.."

"Sudahlah... Ayo temani aku makan di kantin.." ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Dobe! Kau sudah punya Hinata!" bentak Sasuke dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mengungkit nama Hinata? Hinata memang pacarku, tapi bukan berarti aku tak boleh bersahabat dengan Sakura-chan.. Ayo Sakura-chan.." bantah Naruto.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-kun.." adu sakura.

Spontan Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya erat. Naruto yang melihat itu pun paham maksudnya.

"Owh.. Kenapa tidak bilang saja.. Kalian saling suka? Hanya saja belum pacaran? Hahaha.. Kalian naif sekali.. Ya sudah.. Aku makan sendiri saja dech.." simpul Naruto.

Sakura yang tangannya digenggam erat berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap mengenggamnya erat. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa tak kau lepaskan? Kau sendiri dengar dari Naruto 'kan? Kita bukan kekasih.." ujar Sakura.

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan surfiks –kun. Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke yang to the point.

Wajah Sakura pun berubah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sudah ketahuan. Walaupun dia terbilang tomboy, tapi di depan Sasuke, dia pasti menjadi lebih manja dan feminim.

"Sakura.. Kau sudah tahu seperti apa aku menyukai dan mencintaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"I-Iya.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.." jawab Sakura.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, betapa senangnya pangeran es dari Konoha High School itu. Mereka pun berjalan di koridor di depan semua murid Konoha High School dengan tangan yang bergandengan. Semua siswa menganga melihat perubahan dua jawara sekolah.

Saat pelajaran di kelas..

"Baiklah anak-anak.. Sensei akan memberitahukan sesuatu.. Silahkan Sasuke, Sakura.. Maju ke depan.." ucap Kurenai Sensei pada teman sekelas.

"Minna-san.. Gomennasai.. Selama ini, kami berbohong pada kalian semua.." ujar Sakura.

"Kami berbohong mengenai keluarga kami. Maka hari ini dan detik ini juga. Kami akan memperkenalkan nama kami. Saya Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke.

"Dan saya Sakura Haruno" lanjutnya.

"Dan kami sudah bukan sehabat lagi. Tapi kami sudah sebagaimana humor yang kalian dengar. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"HIIIIEEEEE?" respon siswa sekelas.

"Yah.. Itulah Sasuke yang kukenal." Ujar Naruto di pintu kelas.

* * *

_**~Finish~**_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga.. Kejar tayang.. Maaf kalo ada Gaje+Typo.. Hehehe..**_

_**Review please..**_


End file.
